I Hate YOU But I Love You!
by AbsoluteWriter
Summary: When the East and West Lands have hated each other for years, the female Lord of the East falls in love with Sesshomaru, Lord of the West. What will happen to their love, Will the two lands join as one when they mate or will their love become forbidden?
1. Chapter 1

**Intro **

**Name:** Lady Sayuri of the Eastern Lady

**Age:** 510 (looks 180

**Race:** White Wolf Demon, Dai-youkai

**Looks:** has blue eyes in human from. Wears a white kimono with black outlines. Has long white hair. Has yellow eyes in demon form. In battle form, she wears a black mini-dress with white out-lines, covered in a black cape with gold out-lines. Hers heeled-boots reach her and cover her knees. In demon form, she has soft white coat of fur.

**Weapons: **She has a black sword with a dark blue aura surrounding the sword. She has twin daggers that attach to her shoes, has water, fire, and earth. Has stolen or obtain dark and wind powers. She has a boomerang attached to her belt; she has an enormous amount of healing power and knowledge of the earth elements and the parts and principles of the power. Her blue dragon amulet paralyzes anybody near by her removing it from her neck and reflecting it with the sun. Only she can use it.

**Allies: **her kingdom, her assistant, Lya, her half- demon sisters, the northern lands, Inuyasha and the gang, Koga and his friends, and other wolf tribes.

**Enemies: **Dragon Clan, Naraku and minions, the southern lands, the western lands, (later becomes lover) Sesshomaru.

**Name:** Akauri and Akane

**Age:** 210 (looks 14-15 years)

**Race: **½ human, ½ white wolf demon

**Looks**: Akauri: Has short white hair, brown ears, has reddish-brown eyes, wears all black clothes, has a black hair-band that hold up her ears, sometimes but barely smiles.

Akane: has short white hair, white ears, has reddish-brown eyes, wears a white mini dress, bare foot when she is traveling, always in a good mood and always smiles.

**Weapons: Akauri:** has twin swords, one heaven, one hell, twin daggers, has fire powers, spiritual powers, healing powers, and a little bit of earth powers, has also little bit of dark powers.

**Akane:** has a black sword, twin daggers, has water powers, spiritual powers, healing powers, a little bit of earth powers, has a little bit of wind powers, has poison needles.

**Allies: **their sister, Inuyasha and her gang, Koga and his friends, Ayame, and other wolf tribes, also other wolf tribes

**Enemies: **Naraku and minion, the southern tribes, the westerns lands, and Sesshomaru

**Name: **Lya

**Age: **310 (looks 17)

**Race: **3/4 human ¼ white wolf demon

**Looks: **has short white hair, has dark drown eyes, wears a black kimono with white flowers on the long sleeves, her obi is a golden color with small white dots.

**Weapons: **has two large fans that she uses to control the wind, has wind powers, fire powers, learning earth powers, healing powers, spiritual powers, twin daggers, poison needles, and a sword.

**Allies: **Akauri and Ayame, Inuyasha and gang, Koga and friends, her human demon slaying village, and northern lands

**Enemies: **Naraku and minions, Southern lands, Dragon Clan, and Sesshomaru


	2. Chapter 2

**STORY Begins**

Sayuri P.O.V.

I was sitting on the balcony bench outside looking at a bunch of old papers that belonged to Father. I wanted to find some enemies that he had not defeated so I would do them for him, after all that is the job of the Lord, to finish any business that belonged to past Lords. According to my research I was the first female lord in any Lands which made me feel happy. I also wanted to find out why the Eastern Lands despised the Western Lands. The council keeps the secret from me even though I am the lord. If they wouldn't tell me I would find out myself.

"My lady!," I heard Lya yell then she was beside me the next minute, "you really shouldn't be up after that battle with the Dragon Clan leader, Trigon."

"I know, but I have to find out what the secret is," I said turning back to the papers.

"You do know that the wounds will reopen if you start moving around," she said.

"I know, I know," I said looking down at the paper.

Lya sighed and grabbed some papers, sat next to me and began helping. Lya was my assistant also my best friend. I met her when my mother passed away, she was a little girl and I was a matured demoness according to demon laws. But in human laws, I was just a very strong ten years old. She was attacked by a centipede demon who wanted to feed her to her babies. After that, I took her in and trained her as my apprentice; she then became an assistant to me in my travels. She is a sweet-kind hearted person, who had a Half-demon father and human mother which made her ¾ human ¼ white wolf. She was very cautious of me and determined to protect me. But, I wanted to protect her because she is my apprentice after all.

"Lady Sayuri," she said snapping me out of my thoughts, " look at this"

"What is it," I asked looking at her.

"This paper," she said handing it to me.

I looked at it then began reading it, that was my father's handwriting.

_Today, I decided to go guard the mountain borders myself since I was losing men every time I was sending them out. What was up there? When we made it to the border we saw a two-headed dragon that reached the sky. On the side the dragon was facing was…. Inu No Taiso! I saw him fight the dragon dodging the attacks but not getting attacks him. The dragon sensed my men and I and turned toward us. Inu No Taiso turned away and smirked. The Dragon attacked me and I was ready to defend. Inu No Taiso came at my side and we attacked at the same time combining out strongest attacks. Even though at that moment it didn't destroy the two-headed demon, we continued attacking until we got it. That was the first time in a long time that I had worked with Inu No Taiso again. It made me think about when we used to be allies. But, when we both became Lord for the land we originated from we became maniacs._

After reading that letter I became surprised. Father and Inu No Taiso were allies.

"Do you think that…" Lya said.

"Yeah," I replied.

"How?" She asked.

"I don't know," I said surprised.

"But why," she asked again.

"'Becoming Lord of the land we originated from made us maniacs'" I recited the last sentence of the letter.

"So you, saying when they became Lord of the West and Lord of the East they got into fights, became wanting for power and supreme conquest," Lya said finally completing her sentence.

"That's what the letter is saying," I said to her.

It was quiet as we thought; I broke the silence with a command.

"Lya! Go get me some paper, pen, and envelope," I said , "I'm sending this letter to Sesshomaru.

"Yes, My lady," she said then began walking off then stopped, "what? You're sending it to Sesshomaru."

"Yes, this concerns him , too" I said.

"Okay," she said walking off quietly.

"Lya," I said.

"Yes," she replied turning to look me.

"I know, that you have difficulty working with Sesshomaru because of your bad memories," I said , " but this concerns him and It might be a solution to our strife.

"You're right," she said.

I smiled. She walked out the door and went to fetch my needs.

I looked down. Lya had bad memories because the reason she was attacked by the centipede was because she was running away from her village that was being destroyed. When she first saw Sesshomaru she attacked him fiercely, thinking the man that destroyed her village was him because the man who attacked the village looked exactly like Sesshomaru, but with no markings and his hair ties up.

Lya ran back in with the paper, pen, and envelope. I grabbed the pen and began writing this letter. After writing the letter, I put in my fathers letter along my letter.

"Messenger!" I yelled.

"Yes, my lady ," the messenger appeared on my balcony.

"Before you leave, take this letter with you, take it to the castle of Lord Sesshomaru," I said.

"But that's…" he said.

"I know, I know, just take it," I said.

He looked at Lya and she shook she shook her head.

"Okay," he said and with that he left the two ladies looking at the moon.

"Well, I'm tired, my lady, I'll be heading to bed," Lya said walking out the door.

"Yeah, you're right, I should be going to bed, too," I said standing up and walked to the King-sized bed, with silk red covers, and soft red pillows. When Lya walked out of the room I turned around.

"You know, Naraku," I said, "just because Lya didn't sense you, doesn't mean I couldn't"

Naraku walked out of the dark side of her room and walked up to her. They were face-to-face with him.

"Very smart, Sayuri, I've always known that you were smart but are you strong."

Naraku lounged a tentacle into Sayuri's stomach. Then, Sayuri sizzled away then appeared behind Naraku.

"You're right, I am smart," I said as I pierced Naraku in the heart knowing that it was a puppet. "But I'm even stronger,"

I watched as the puppet split in half then disintegrated. I walked over it and sat on my bed. I held the necklace in my hand.

'If you think you can get the Dragon Orb necklace, Naraku, you must be joking,' I thought.

I went into my covers and pulled the covers up to my hips and closed my eyes and fell asleep just like that.

Pls Review. I want to know if I should continue. (:


End file.
